


Mud Through My Veins

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [16]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: Kink Bingo Card Fill!The prompt was "blood play."





	

Mitchell was slicing a cucumber when his hand slipped.  The tip of the knife caught his middle finger just above the knuckle, on the side.  He dropped the knife with a clatter and a muttered curse. 

“Let me see,” Anders ordered.  He switched the stove off and grabbed Mitchell’s hand.  Being in charge of two younger brothers when they were children had him moving on autopilot.  He turned on the cold water and stuck Mitchell’s hand under the faucet.  Mitchell hissed and Anders made soothing noises while he rinsed the wound clean.  When he was satisfied, he turned the water off and inspected the cut.  It was still bleeding a little, but not much.  He dropped a kiss to the finger and wrapped a napkin around it as he said, “I think you’ll live.”

There was no response to his teasing, and Mitchell had gone utterly still under his ministrations.  When Anders looked up, Mitchell was staring at his mouth.  It made him conscious of the droplet on his lower lip.  When he licked it away, Mitchell’s eyes bled to black and his lips parted to show a flash of fang. 

Mitchell had been hurt worse than this before without vamping out, so Anders had no idea what was setting him off.  “Mitch?  We okay?”

The words were slurred from the fangs when Mitchell replied, “My blood.”

Anders frowned for a second, then froze when he realized what he had done.  He looked at where he was still holding he napkin against Mitchell’s finger.  “Shit.  But it’s not like I’d become a vampire from touching it, right?  It’s not contagious.”

Mitchell shook his head and took a deep breath.  His fangs retracted but his eyes stayed black as he answered, “No.  You’d have to drink it and then die for the change to happen.”

“O-kay,” Anders said, drawing the word out.  “Then why the reaction?”

Mitchell closed his eyes, and when he reopened them they were back to human.  He pulled his hand free from Anders’ grasp as he tried to explain.  “Blood is a big deal for vampires.”

“You don’t say.  I couldn’t imagine why.”  Anders raised his arm to show off the dainty bite mark at the bend of his elbow. 

“It’s not just food,” Mitchell huffed.  “It’s power.  It’s life and a part of who we are.  It’s important, and sharing it with someone is important, too.  It’s only shared with humans under certain circumstances.”

“If you’re turning them.” 

“Or if they are special to us somehow.”  Mitchell watched Anders’ face carefully as he asked, “Would you consider drinking from me?”

Anders tamped down his first instinct, which was to say no and change the subject.  Mitchell was acting like this was something significant, and he didn’t want to dismiss it out of hand.  He took a step back, leaned against the counter, and crossed his arms as he thought.  “What happens if I do?  Do I become a vampire when I die?”

“No.  I’m talking about a few drops.  You’d have to drink a lot more than that to turn, and die almost immediately.” 

“Will there be any long-term effects?”

Mitchell shrugged.  “Your senses might be sharper for a day or two.  That’s about it.”

Anders narrowed his eyes.  “Then why ask me to do it at all?”

With a chuckle at Anders’ suspicious look, Mitchell stepped forward and pinned him against the counter.  “I’m not trying to poison you, love.  Just a little.  It will make you smell like me for a bit, and it will make me happy.”  His voice dropped and his eyes flashed black again as he said, “And it would be hot as shit.”

“You know I’m not very good with blood,” Anders sighed as he uncrossed his arms. 

Mitchell caught him around the waist, lifting him up to sit on the counter and earning a surprised little ‘meep.’  “Trust me?”

Anders sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded.  “You know I do.”

“Then close your eyes.”

He leaned forward for a quick peck before bracing his hands on the counter to either side of him.  “Fine, but if I die, I’m going to be angry.”

“Duly noted.”

Anders closed his eyes and waited.  He flinched when a fingertip pressed against his lips, then steadied his grip on the counter.  The finger traced along his bottom lip and disappeared.  He licked his lip and rolled it under, biting it.  He heard Mitchell gasp, then the finger was back.  When he parted his lips, the finger pushed into his mouth.  He suckled, but there wasn’t much aside from a faint metallic taste.  The finger withdrew and he opened his eyes. 

Mitchell had gone into full vampire mode again, and was staring at Anders’ mouth.  He watched as he traced Anders’ bottom lip with his finger again.  When Anders pressed a kiss to his fingertip, he murmured, “Jesus.”

Anders smiled and scooted forward on the countertop.  He wrapped one leg around Mitchell’s waist, pulling him closer.  “Do you like that, then?”

Mitchell didn’t answer.  He nicked his finger on one of his fangs and showed Anders the drop of blood.  Anders nodded and let Mitchell paint it across his lips.  Mitchell pushed harder against the bottom one, pulling it down and smearing blood across Anders’ chin.  He growled when Anders licked it away, and rocked forward. 

“I guess you do.”  Anders reached down and pressed the heel of his palm against Mitchell’s erection. 

Mitchell caught Anders’ chin in one hand, holding him still.  He made sure Anders was watching as he rolled his bottom lip under and deliberately sank his fangs into it.  Red welled up, and Mitchell pressed his lips together, making it look like he was wearing lipstick until one bead trickled down from the corner of his mouth.  Keeping Anders steady, he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. 

This was a little more than Anders had expected, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.  This was far more than just a droplet on a finger.  It wasn’t really his thing, but there was no denying Mitchell was enjoying it.  Relationships were built on compromise, and he decided this once couldn’t hurt. 

Anders touched the tip of his tongue to the cupid’s bow of Mitchell’s top lip, getting used to the taste.  It was slick and coppery, but didn’t taste any different from kissing after a feeding.  He sucked Mitchell’s bottom lip into his mouth, licking away the blood.  Mitchell moaned and slid his hand around the back of Anders’ neck, but waited for Anders to kiss him.  Anders obliged, licking at Mitchell’s mouth and doing his best to make it sloppy.  He knew he had to have blood all over his face when he leaned back and flicked at the button on Mitchell’s jeans.  “Take them off.”

Wasting no time, Mitchell whipped off his shirt and kicked out of his jeans, leaving the clothing puddled on the floor.  When Anders beckoned him forward, he stepped into the V of Anders’ legs and bent his head. 

Instead of the bite Anders expected, Mitchell pressed a kiss against the side of his neck and inhaled deeply.  The breath came out on a shuddering sigh when Anders wrapped his hand around Mitchell’s cock and started to stroke.  “Answer me, John.  Do you like it?  Do you like knowing I fed from you?  That I drank your blood?”

The only response Mitchell gave was a high-pitched whine and a thrust of his hips. 

Anders fisted his free hand into messy black curls and jerked Mitchell’s head back.  “Use your words.  Do you?”

Mitchell’s mouth was slack, fangs on display.  His lip had already healed over but there was blood smeared across his face, and his eyes were focused on Anders’ mouth.  He tried to nod, and whined again when Anders’ grip in his hair tightened.  He swallowed before he whispered, “Yes.”

“Do you like knowing I’ll be marked?  That any other vampire would smell you on me?  In me?”  Anders sped up the movements of his hand. 

“Jesus, yes.”  Mitchell’s voice was rough and his hips rocked forward again. 

“Good.”  Anders let go of Mitchell’s hair.

Mitchell leaned forward and rested his forehead against Anders’ shoulder.  He was making tiny thrusts forward, fucking into Anders’ fist.  He groaned when Anders twisted his wrist and ran a finger across the slit. 

“Come for me, John,” Anders whispered. 

Mitchell shook his head, pressing his face into the crook of Anders’ neck.  He murmured, “Bite me.”

That gave Anders pause.  His hand hesitated for a second before resuming.  “What?”

“Bite my neck.  Please?”  Mitchell didn’t lift his head, and wrapped an arm around Anders’ waist.

Without stopping his motion, Anders thought about it.  In order to drink from Mitchell’s neck, he’d have to take out a chunk of flesh with his blunt human teeth.  That was way out of his comfort zone.  This was already skating the edge as it was.  But judging from the way Mitchell was clinging to him, it might not have to be something so drastic.  He turned his head and kissed the side of Mitchell’s throat before catching the big muscle between his teeth and biting down. 

The effect was instantaneous.  Mitchell growled so loudly Anders could feel it vibrating through his teeth, and came hard.  He almost fell, but Anders helped steady him.  Anders kept his hand moving until Mitchell whined and pulled his hips back.  He pulled his hand away and held it out to the side so he didn’t wind up smearing jizz all over both of them.  He gave Mitchell a one-armed hug and whispered, “Okay?”

Mitchell nodded and sniffed at the crook of Anders neck before raising his head.  He was back to looking human, fangs and black eyes gone for now.  He smiled and his voice with thick with satisfaction when he said, “You smell like me now.”

Anders snorted and shook his head.  “I smell like blood and come, and all of it is yours for a change.  Of course, I smell like you.”

“True, but this won’t wash off.”  Mitchell pecked Anders on the lips and forehead before stepping away.  “Speaking of washing, we’re a mess.”

There were pearlescent stripes across one of his pants legs, and Anders could see a drop of blood on his shirt when he looked down.  He didn’t want to know what his face looked like.  It must be a mess, because Mitchell kept sneaking glances and trying not to gloat.  “A shower’s definitely in order.”

When Anders hopped down from the counter, he got dizzy and lost his balance.  He hardly had time to wobble before Mitchell was there, making sure he didn’t fall.  “Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that.”  Anders looked him over, but Mitchell didn’t seem the worse for wear.  His lip was healed, and there was the imprint of teeth on his neck, but the skin wasn’t broken.  “Do you want a glass of water or something?”

“I’ll be fine.  It was only a little, not like a full feeding.  I’ll go start the shower.”  Mitchell added an extra sway to his hips as he left the room. 

Anders watched him go, appreciating the view, but was preoccupied.  Feeding?  That was not a word he ever expected to have associated with him.  At least not from the end of the drinker instead of being the drinkee.  He wrinkled his nose, stopping when he felt the pull of dried blood across his skin.  This may have been fun as a one-time deal, but sharing blood like that is something they would need to discuss before it happened again. 

Whatever, that was something for another day.  Right now, he wanted to get cleaned up and have dinner.  Maybe he’d talk Mitchell into an after-dinner blow job and watching a movie on the couch.  First, he needed to brush his teeth and rid his mouth of the lingering taste of blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
